


Lay Me Down

by darnaverse



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bloodplay, Choose Your Own Ending, Drama, F/M, Forbidden Love, Gendrya - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Multiple Endings, Slow Burn (probably i haven't decided yet), vampire!arya and human!gendry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-07-10 16:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19909036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darnaverse/pseuds/darnaverse
Summary: "When is a monster not a monster? Oh, when you love it."Whistleblower Gendry Waters, missing and presumed dead, falls in love with Arya Stark, the vampire who saved his life.a gendrya vampire AU





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> fuck i'm bad at summaries
> 
> IT'S ME, YA GIRL back with another fic.
> 
> btw, if you are reading The Color Blue, another Gendrya AU fic of mine, (SingleDad!Gendry and ArtTeacher!Arya), i just want to apologize in advance for not updating frequently. grad school and work are bombarding me with requirements. i promise i'll update it soon.
> 
> anyway, this prompt of mine has been bothering me for months now, and i decided to write it because i need more gendrya content in my system.
> 
> prompt for this fic is based on my tweet: https://twitter.com/darnaverse/status/1137368871449403392

He knows he's going to die soon.

Gendry winced in pain surrounded by his own blood. He slowly tried to crawl through the ground, grasping and clawing through the soil and grass, but every time he moves, his whole body aches. His blurry vision from hunger and blood loss, betraying him.

Those Goldcloak bastards from King’s Landing really know how to mess a person up.

" **Help!** " Gendry tried screaming loudly as he tried to scoot, looking for any sign of a person around the area, but all that his wailing did was disturb the birds from the trees.

Who was he fooling? It was the middle of the night, no sane person would go to the woods in night time. He then started to lie down in exhaustion, staring at the stars as he finally accepted that no one is there to rescue him.

Just last week, Gendry had a stable job and career, a good amount of friends, and a family. Funny how things can quickly change into worse.

Suddenly, his life flashed before his eyes. He remembered his peers from Flee Bottom, a shred of memory of him playing with other orphaned children. He remembered Hot Pie, his best friend from work, and his energetic, bursting laughter, and on how he would surely miss his stories and jokes. He remembered Davos' words of wisdom, how he found him and took him in when he was fifteen, giving him a family, something that he was searching for since he was a young boy. He remembered his cousin Shireen, who he bonded with for years, how he treated like her own little sister, her soft, sweet voice echoes.

Shireen, who they killed mercilessly just to punish him for exposing the truth.

His exhaustion was soon replaced with anger and rage. He would never forgive those people for what they did.

Saving his strength, he tried to exert all the power left in him, if there are still any, in a painful shriek. He needs to fight, to survive, for his friends, for Davos, for Shireen, for himself.

"Please, anyone, help me!" Gendry screamed in anguish. He soon started crying after realizing that no one is around to help him, and that he is going to die similar to how he was brought up to this world. Alone.

Numbness soon overcomes his whole body.

Then, he felt something odd, a light touch caressing his cheek.

Is he dreaming? Yet he felt the touch again, on his arms, then on his torso. Did the Goldcloaks returned to finish the job and kill him? But this one feels different. This feels gentle, small, soft.

Gendry felt like he was being lifted towards the ground. _Am I flying? Is this what people feel like before they die?_ He asks himself.

He fought so hard to keep his eyes awake, to see the face of this stranger, but the blood loss from his wounds and his swollen, bruised eye made it hard to stay conscious, forcing him to black out.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY AXG WEEK FORGEBABIES!!! we're getting well fed from CONTENT!!!!
> 
> anyway, as usual, my job and grad school is interrupting my gendrya lifestyle.
> 
> again, if you are following my fics, i would like to apologize in advance for not updating frequently. it's exams week and i'm having a hard time balancing work and studies. i also want to apologize if i'm taking too long to write. english is not my first language, so sometimes i'm having some language barriers and translation difficulties, and i haven't written any type of story for years now.
> 
> i'll try to update and write something during my breaks and free time so i can regularly post something.
> 
> hope you like this chapter!

When Gendry woke up, he was startled by the bright lights inside the room. The scent of rubbing alcohol immediately invaded his nose. Where am I? Not any of these are familiar to him. His head felt woozy, but he managed to slowly open his eyes and observe his surroundings.

Gendry tried to move but he started to feel his abdomen and leg ache. As he blinked, he realizes that the upper left part of his eye is injured. He softly gasped in pain, not noticing the nurse currently checking his chart.

"Mr. Rivers, you're awake."

Gendry thought he misheard her, his mind still disoriented and confused. His first instinct was to quickly get up, but the nurse immediately stopped him.

"Mr. Rivers, calm down, you are currently in the hospital. You were in a coma for 13 days now, suffered a mild concussion and severe wounds. Your fiance brought you here."

Gendry felt silent. His last name is Waters, not Rivers. And a fiance? None of the statements the nurse said are true. At first, he thought this is a dream, that the Goldcloaks still have him captured, but everything about this feels too real. His eyebrows furrowed. Things are not making sense.

"I--, I don't have a fianc--,"

Gendry was quickly abrupted when someone suddenly opened the door. A short lady wearing a black hoodie entered the room. The woman's grey eyes immediately focused on him, wide and surprised, realizing that he’s now conscious.

“Here she is!" the nurse exclaimed. "We’re just talking about you!” 

The lady ignored the nurse's statements. She slowly removed her hoodie and walked towards him. "You're awake," she said with a hint of relief, her voice barely a whisper.

"He tried to get up," The nurse explained to the woman. "It's normal for patients to be disoriented after gaining consciousness, especially after his concussions and medication."

The woman simply nodded at the nurse, but her eyes still staring at Gendry for a couple of seconds. An uncomfortable silence followed between the three of them

"You know what, I'll give you guys some privacy," the nurse stated, trying to cheer up the atmosphere. "I know this is a bit hard for you both, but I'll give you some space to talk some things out. I'll be back after an hour."

When the nurse left, the mysterious lady came closer in his bedside. Gendry quickly cowered and moved towards the headboard.

"Who are you?" the tone of his voice, accusing.

She put her backpack at the table, then proceeded to search for something inside. The woman did not look at him, avoiding his gaze. "Doesn't matter. What's important is you're safe now."

There are a million questions running over Gendry's mind that needs to be answered. He immediately grab this woman's arm. "How did I get here? How did you find me?"

She finally looked at him, worry and concern evident on her face, but she quickly pulled her arm towards his grasp.

"Found you in the woods almost dying, and I brought you here. Guessing from your wounds and location at that time, I'm guessing it's a planned attack. Whoever did this to you probably wants you killed."

"Why did the nurse called me by a different name?"

"Look, I did not even know what your real name is when I found you, okay? All I knew was that you're screaming for help. Instead of whinging, you should be thankful that I saved your life." 

The lady was clearly getting annoyed by his questions. Agitated, she then proceeded to unpack the Tupperwares inside her bag. "If the people who did this to you finds out that you're still alive, they might come for you again. So, I gave a fake name to the hospital. Clovis Waters. No paper trail. I am not a fool."

So far, her answers satisfied him, but there are still a lot to uncover through his current situation. She doesn't even know who this woman is! How did she manage to bring him into a hospital alone? And if what she's saying is true, then what is she doing in the woods late at night?

"What do you want to eat? I did not know you are going to wake up now, but I brought mashed potatoes here, just in case," she asks. The woman extended her arm towards him, offering Gendry food but he just stared back at her. Despite being famished, he was hesitating if he should accept it or not.

"Look, I know that you don't know me, but as much as you do not want to, you need to trust me," she said, the intensity in her voice softened. “You are safe now. No harm will come unto you, especially when I am here. I will make sure of that."

Gendry wants to give out another sarcastic remark, but his stomach was already betraying him. The smell of the food was too irresistible to refuse, so he grabbed the tupperware from her and immediately savored it. He thought she was going to join him, but her steel grey eyes just gazed at him, observing him eat.

"Aren't you hungry?"

"Yeah, but not for that."

 _Gods, this woman is so fucking weird._ Gendry felt slightly uncomfortable as she watched him slowly chewed his food.

"Gendry Waters," before he knew it, he uttered his full name in an attempt to relieve the tension. He didn't know why he said it, but if what she's saying is true, then they are going to trust each other. Knowing each other's names is a good start.

"What?"

"My real name, it's Gendry."

"Mine’s Arry,” she replied, a smirk crept into her face. “Finish your food."

* * *

When Gendry woke up in the morning, Arry was gone. He asked for the nurses if they have seen his "fiancé", and they told him that she had already left. Apparently, she always leaves before dawn, even before he woke up from his coma. The nurses informed him that she instructs them to keep an eye on him until her return. 

She came back that night, bringing him food and other stuff that he might need. Soon, this becomes routine. Arry would visit him every night, always bringing Gendry his meals, then leaving the hospital before morning arrive.

He tries to strike a conversation with her from time to time, asking her about life, but she usually replies in short sentences. To pass the time, he requested if Arry can bring books or newspapers for him to read. She soon brought an iPad complete with eBooks and movies for him to choose from.

There are moments when he wanted to tell her what happened the night when she found him, the Goldcloaks, the current situation he's into, the imminent threat if they find out he’s still alive. A part of him wanted to tell Arry, because she helped him, and continues to do so even when he’s healing and hospitalized. However, he's also scared that she'll leave him for himself once she finds out the truth. He has no money, no family and now, presumed dead by everyone who knows him. With no one, Gendry decided that it’s best to keep his mouth shut to survive.

After a few days, Gendry notices how Arry always looked exhausted. She's still… her, but the dark circles under her eyes started showing, her fair skin becoming unnaturally pale. The hollows of Arry's cheeks are starting to look evident, too. Gendry couldn't help it but to worry and blame himself. Maybe she was getting exhausted from taking care of him being here in the hospital. 

"Are you okay?" Gendry can’t help but ask her this time.

Arry lowered the newspaper she was reading. She gently raised her eyebrows. "Why?"

"You look... tired.”

She ignored his comment and continued reading the newspaper.

"Do you even eat? Or sleep? You look like you need both."

"I'm fine! Leave me alone," she furiously replied.

"Fine then," Gendry grumbled back. He doesn't understand why she is easily irritable these past few days. He was just concerned, why the hell is she so grouchy? Gendry angrily turned on the other side of his bed, and stomped his head on the pillow. He tried to get some sleep, but he was too upset and irritated. 

A few minutes have passed, but Gendry stayed still and pretended to be asleep. _It’s better than dealing with Arry’s stubbornness,_ he thought. He closed his eyes and hoped that sleep would finally come. Then, he heard her voice calling him out.

"Gendry, are you asleep?"

Gendry didn't respond.

Arry immediately took this as a signal.

She placed her newspaper at the table and quickly dashed towards the door.

Noticing she left, Gendry slowly rose from his bed, his head still felt woozy. He looked at the clock on the wall. 1:27 am, where the hell is she going?

He decided to follow her.

He slowly walked a few meters behind Arry, a distance that's just enough for her to not notice him. He observed how fast and graceful she is whenever she moves, like a dancer that memorized every turn in the almost empty halls. Arry almost saw him when she turned around, but Gendry quickly dodged by hiding in one of the corners.

Gendry waited a few seconds before he continued on his pursuit. He then saw how she successfully entered into one of the locked rooms without making a sound. _What are you going to do, Arry?_ Curious, he soon followed, sneaking behind her.

His eyes roamed as he entered inside the dark room. The inside was cold, surrounded by metal on its walls. The table inside contains trays and test tubes. Gendry then hears a faint, slurping sound. He decided to look around to search for its source. His feet brought him at the corner of the room. 

Despite the dim lights, he saw Arry facing towards a fridge, sitting on the floor, her back slouched in a weird manner.

Gendry slowly stepped in her direction. As he comes closer, his eyes caught the labels on the blue containers inside the refrigerator

**BLOOD BANK**

**HUMAN-BLOOD**

**KEEP CLOSED**

"Arry?"

Her head immediately turned around by sensing his voice. Gendry then saw Arry feeding through one of the blood bags. Her eyes are a feral, bloodshot red, similar to a crazed, wild animal. She was inhaling jagged breaths, her fingers curled, and her teeth were sharp and elongated. Arry's lips and chin in full shades of crimson.

In surprise, she drops the blood bag she was holding. Blood splattered all over her face, neck and chest.

Adrenaline surged into Gendry's system. His first instinct was to immediately ran back toward the door, but Arry was quicker than him, immediately rushing through the exit and barricading it.

"Gendry, wait!"

Panicking, Gendry accidentally tripped on a box and landed on the floor. He recoiled, quickly backpedalling away from her direction.

"Let me explain, please! Gendry!" Arry pleaded as she started to walk towards him. Gendry can clearly see the traces of blood in her face and neckline.

He soon realized that he's cornered when he felt the cold, metal wall behind him. Gendry immediately picked up anything that's beyond his reach and threatened to throw it in her direction. "S-stay back!"

She ignored his threats, and kneeled on the floor, moving closer until she's almost a half meter away from his face. Gendry closed his eyes out of fear.

"Listen to me," her voice is soothing. She gently shook his shoulders to get his attention. He flinched when he felt her, as he was expecting her curled fingers and sharp nails. Instead, what he felt was her soft, small hand on his cheeks. "Look, I'm not going to hurt you."

Gendry slowly opened his eyes. Arry's eyes returned into its original steel grey color, her teeth slowly retracted into its normal shape. 

"Gendry, I'm a vampire."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls leave a comment or kudos if you like the hot garbage that i wrote. (seriously, your comments give me motivation to write everytime i feel like shit, so THANK YOU GUYS FOR BELIEVING IN ME.)
> 
> you can talk to me on tumblr: jemigrams or twitter: @darnaverse

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like it! Please leave a kudos or comment if you like this. :)
> 
> you can follow more of my shitposts at twitter: @darnaverse


End file.
